Lyrics
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: This fic has some bad language in it and I apologise I'm not a bad girl really Getty again what else do i do? Please review - might write more that way :P might turn m rated later :P
1. Chapter 1

Betty looked at Gio sitting next to her in the horse drawn carriage. She had decided to leave Henry. She didn't love him anymore. However, this amazing guy had come through yet again for her and helped her with her important decision. It had been a month since they had broken up and since she hadn't gotten to enjoy the carriage ride the first time around, Gio had offered to take her out again.

A song was whizzing through Gio's head and he sang it quietly to himself as Betty rested her head on his shoulder as they drove along the deserted road. _Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_ He blushed as he thought the image over in his head: Betty sliding her dress over her thin legs, revealing herself to him. He smiled to Betty and kissed her gently on the head.

Betty thought the click, click, click noise of the horse's hoofs was relaxing and being sat with Gio made her even more relaxed. She looked up at him and noticed him smiling at her. She lifted her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Be mysterious," she heard her sister say in her head. Betty giggled silently.

"So B? You want to go get some food?" he asked, stroking her knee slightly. She smiled and nodded. "My deli sound good? Or we could go to mine and I could cook properly for you?" he said smiling at her. "Please choose the latter," he thought. More of the sung flew through his mind_. I've got more win, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me. _He blushed again. Why was this song stuck in his head? "Gio, can we just go to yours? I love your deli and everything but I'm in the mood for resting in front of a TV and maybe a fire and just relaxing. Plus I want to see what else you can cook," she said cheekily sticking out her tongue.

Gio guided the carriage back towards his apartment. When they arrived he called his cousin to pick Snowflake up and took Betty upstairs. "Dare il benvenuto alla mia casa la mia bella signora," he said signalling around his apartment. Betty smiled; she loved him speaking Italian to her. She looked around and Gio took her jacket. He headed through to the bedroom and placed it on the bed. _Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_ More lyrics circling around his head. He really did want to just have Betty in his arms.

He went back through to the living room and noticed her laid out on the sofa. He smiled, imagining himself kissing her and lying on top of her and told him to behave himself. "Betty, do you know how to light a fire?" he said approaching her. She nodded smiling. She did it every Christmas with her family. "Well, will you light the fire and I will go and start cooking something for you," he said smiling broadly. He always smiled when he was with her. She was drawn in by this smile and the dimples that appeared. He headed off to the kitchen and stood watching her light the fire while deciding what they would eat. _I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. Now let's not get selfish, Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_ "God, that stupid song," Gio thought as he walked further into the kitchen away from Betty.

"Betty, what do you want to eat?I can make you something Italian or something Mexican? I can do whatever," he said rambling on. He usually did that while he was nervous. And BOY was he nervous tonight. The song continuously running through his head didn't help either. Betty giggled wondering why he was so nervous. She thought of a plan to make him more uncomfortable as she liked seeing him squirm. "Erm… surprise me Gio," she said. She fanned herself with her hand and exclaimed, "Boy is it hot in here. Do you mind if I take off my jumper?" She removed her jumper while saying this to reveal a low cut top. She liked wearing low, V-neck tops as she could tell Gio liked them.

She walked through to the kitchen to see what Gio was up to. Her jeans hanging low on her hips and her t-shirt low cut and showing off her midriff. He looked around as he heard her walk into the room. He was shell-shocked. She looked so beautiful. _So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Dance to this beat And hold a lover close Let's get these teen hearts beating, Faster, faster. _"Stupid song," he thought. He looked Betty over and forgot about his cooking. He heard water sizzling behind him and took his eyes off of Betty to see that the water had boiled over the top of the pan. "Ah, shit," he exclaimed. Betty was giggling away to herself.

He turned the pan off and went back to look at Betty. He blushed seeing her. He was impressed. "Gio, I got lonely through there and thought I would come through and speak to you and find out what you were thinking about. So, what you thinking about?" she said seductively as she took a step closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty walked into the kitchen and Gio turned to look at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had a song stuck in her head which was persuading her even more to tease him _I like your pants around your feet I like the dirt that's on your knees I like the way you still say please While you're looking up at me You're like my favourite damn disease__. _She giggled as she walked closer to him. She heard water sizzling behind him and as he turned around she couldn't help but stare at his perfect ass. "Ah, shit," he exclaimed. Betty giggled away to herself. He turned the pan off and went back to look at Betty. He blushed seeing her. She could tell he was impressed. "Gio, I got lonely through there and thought I would come through and speak to you and find out what you were thinking about. So, what you thinking about?" she said seductively as she took a step closer to him, placing her hand on his ass making him jump and turn around in surprise.

He looked at her and she giggled again, blushing. "What? You look so good, and you cooking is such a big turn on," she said whispering in his ear. As he went to grab her waist she turned around and walked out of the room. "You joining me?" she said turning back and blowing him a kiss. He turned off the boiling water and ran through to the other room after her, stunned by this new size of his girlfriend. He liked it, a **LOT**!

Betty sat down on the couch and left a space for Gio to sit beside her. He came over and joined her and put his arm around her shoulders. She could hear him singing the words to the song that she had stuck in her head._I like the freckles on your chest I like the way you like me best I like the way you're not impressed While you put me to the test I like the wine stains on your dress._She looked at him and bit her lip suggestively, thinking about him removing her dress. He blushed and looked deep into her eyes. "So, do you want to watch TV, B?" he asked staring at her lips. She giggled and looked up at him. "No," she said smirking, "I wanna sit and watch you." She loved teasing him and seeing him blush made her enjoy it even more. She took a sip of the wine she had sat in front of her and spilt it on her top on purpose, making it look like a mistake. "Betty! Wow…" he said as she stood up and pulled her top off in front of him. More lyrics spun around her head. Why did Nickleback have to write such perverted songs?_I love your lack of self respect While you're passed out on the deck I love my hands around your neck. _She sat down on his knee in just her underwear and jeans and looked into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she shivered as he carressed his back. She hovered her lips a few millimetres from his lips, "Gio, can I borough a shirt?" she asked whispering. He swallowed and took her through to the bedroom.


End file.
